Murphy's Law
by islashlove
Summary: Dean planned the perfect date so he could propose to Castiel. But what happens when everything goes wrong. This is a slash story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Supernatural**

 **Warning: This is a slash story.**

 **Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

 **Summary: Dean planned the perfect date so he could propose to Castiel. But what happens when everything goes wrong.**

 **Murphy's Law**

 **Chapter 1: Applies to Hunters, Too**

Dean Winchester stood frozen to the spot. Around him everything was either tossed over, broken or totally destroyed. A lot, especially the food, was burnt beyond recognition and the flowers were now just stems.

If you knew Dean, it would be easy to just assume that he had been battling a demon or some other supernatural creature. That is, if this had been an old house or somewhere in the middle of a forest or anywhere really but where he was right now standing, no, a battle wasn't possible.

Dean was standing in a room inside the Men of Letters bunker. A room he had spent weeks decorating, preparing and getting just right for what he had planned to do that night. Looking over the room once more, Dean sank to the floor.

It was ruined.

Everything was ruined.

He had painstakingly painted the room. Transforming it into a lovely open field. The sky was the same blue as Castiel's eyes, with the grass and leaves on the trees, the same green of his own. He had a few white clouds and birds in the sky. In one corner, it was a lake with reeds.

Making fake rocks, he hid a tape deck with a tape of bird sounds. Even the table and chairs were disguised. The table was a large tree stump and the chairs, two rocks. On the table stump, Dean had two candles to look like twigs. He even had a bouquet of red and white flowers, with the rings hidden inside of it. It looked so romantic with the lights turned down and the candles lit.

He had it all planned.

It was his first time and he was sure that it was Castiel's as well. That is why it had to be perfect. Dean had never had feelings like this before. Even with Lisa, Dean had never had the need to ask her to marry him, but with Castiel, it just felt like the right thing to do.

They had been together for two years now. It had taken time to adjust for all of them, but in time it worked out. Even Sam was glad to see them together, that's why he was happy to stay in a hotel for the night.

Sam had even helped Dean to shop for the right rings. Taking in everything that they knew about Cas, Dean and Sam had planned the place, the setting and even the food, to make this the perfect date.

The food was cooked to perfection. The wine, chilled and the atmosphere set. After his shower, Dean had dressed in his best suit, silently thanking Sam for everything he had done. Dean checked the room one more time, lit the candles and was about to call Castiel when Murphy's Law decided to set in.

As soon as his phone rang, Dean knew something was going to go wrong. He knew it wasn't Sam, as he had promised that no matter what happened, he wouldn't ring. But Dean's heart stopped when he saw that it was Castiel. Answering, he feared what he was about to hear.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"Dean, we're at the old barn on Matthew's farm. I don't know why but Sam refused to call you, but we are outnumbered by demons. How long will it take for you to get here?"

"I'm already on my way," Dean breathed down the line. As soon as Cas had named the farm, Dean had started moving towards the exit of the bunker. By the time he had answered Castiel, he was opening the Impala's door. "I'll be there in ten. Love you, Cas, you and Sammy hang in there."

"I love you too, Dean, but I don't think exchanging our feelings is a thing we should be doing right now and ..."

The line went dead. Dean didn't hesitate. The Impala was in gear and heading down the highway before his phone had hit the seat beside him. Dean was a man of his word and ten minutes later he was in the middle of a battle against some of the toughest demon's he had ever known.

But with the three of them, they had pushed the demons back and the last one fell to both Dean and Castiel's angel blades going through him.

After the clean-up, Dean lent against the Impala. Looking at his hands covered in dirt and blood, Dean figured that the rest of him, including his suit, was just as dirty and as bloody, too.

"Dean, you okay?"

Looking up, Dean tried to smile at Sam, but he couldn't shake this funny feeling that something else was going wrong. Something even worst then the battle they had just fought.

"I think so, Sammy. You want a lift back to the bunker?"

"Umm …," Sam looked confused and worried as he turn and looked at Castiel and then back at Dean. "Aren't you going to ..."

"Do you think it's worth it, now? Look at how I…we look," Dean said as he indicated toward Cas and himself.

"Dean, he loves you. No matter how you look. Drop me off at the hotel and then you and Cas go back to the bunker. Get cleaned up and have your dinner. I expect you two to be wearing those rings, when I get home tomorrow."

"You're right. Cas...come on!"

Castiel tilted his head slightly. He knew something was going on, but for some reason, neither Sam nor Dean wanted to let him in on what it was. Walking over, Castiel went to get in the back seat, but was stopped by Sam.

"You get in the front. Dean's just dropping me off at the hotel for the night."

"Oh...okay," Castiel did as he was told.

The ride to the hotel and then back to the bunker was a quiet one. Castiel felt the tension between the brothers and assumed that there had been a fight. It would explain why Sam didn't want to call Dean. Sam didn't say anything, in case he said something that would ruin the surprise Dean had for Castiel and Dean was too nervous to talk.

Once back at the bunker, Dean excused himself so he could go and get cleaned up and after he finished, and Castiel went for a shower, Dean headed for the room to check that everything was still fine. But what he found nearly killed him.

The room was engulfed in flames. He did his best to put them out and by the time he did, his clothes and face were burnt. Everything was damaged. It looked worse than the aftermath of the battle they had just had with the demons.

He couldn't move. Frozen to the spot and in shock, Dean sank down to his knees. To numb to do anything, Dean didn't hear Castiel walk in behind him.

"Dean, what happened?"

"I...I don't know, Cas," Dean answered him as he stood back up and faced the angel he loved. All of his and Sam's hard work had gone up in smoke. Burnt to the ground. Even the rings were gone. Tears entered Dean's green eyes. "I'm...Sorry, Cas. It's all ruined."

"I don't understand?"

"I wanted tonight to be special...for you!" Dean could see the confusion in Castiel's eyes. That and the way he always tilted his head. So Dean continued. "I was going to wine and dine you and then, ask you to marry me. I had painted this room to look like a field near a lake," Dean said as he turned to look back at the room, "but it's gone now and ..."

"Will you marry me?"

Castiel's voice was so quiet, Dean wasn't sure he had heard him right, turning back around, Dean found Castiel was down on one knee in front of him. "What?"

"Dean Winchester, will you marry me?" Castiel asked a little louder. In his hands, were two gold rings with diamond chips.

Looking deep into Castiel's eyes, Dean breathed, "Yes...yes Castiel, I will marry you."

As Castiel placed one ring on Dean's finger, he stood up. Dean then put the other ring on Castiel's finger. He then pulled Castiel into a deep kiss. Castiel then led Dean back to the main part of the bunker where he had pizza, cold beer and pie waiting for them.

As they sat on the couch, Castiel leaned against Dean while they ate their pizza and watched TV. Dean couldn't believe how perfect the night ended up being. But then again, he was just proposed to by the most perfect creature in the world. His angel.

Tomorrow he will tell Sam all about it, but tonight he will make sweet love to his fiancé.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
